


Like Your Eyes

by AllTheF33ls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band Director! Coran, Clarinet! Pidge, F/M, Flute!Allura, French Horn! Hunk, Highschool Band AU, Kinda crack?, M/M, Middleschool PTSD, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Saxophone! Keith, Saxophone! Lance, Saxophone! Shiro, band au, cold sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheF33ls/pseuds/AllTheF33ls
Summary: Hunk reached over to grab one of the ham and cheese sandwiches, but the moment he touched the bread’s surface he recoiled his hand with a yelp.“Hoo! They’recold.” That got the attention of the others.“Like death,” Pidge and Keith deadpanned in unison, smirking."Like your eyes," Lance added.He hadn’t even realized that the words had left his mouth until he had five pairs of eyes on him.





	Like Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Band AU that I'm planning on writing where the characters of Voltron attend a music high school.  
> Allura plays flute  
> Lance, Keith, and Shiro play saxophone  
> Pidge plays clarinet  
> and Hunk plays the french horn.
> 
> Also, a thank you to miraculous_oceanseyes for being the beta reader/editor.

The Voltron Academy Advanced (VAA) Band was ahead of its competitors to say the least. They could easily outplay other high schools and even some universities. They were well known in their country, even having a bit of a global following on their YouTube account where Coran posted recordings of their concerts. 

 

It was Lance’s, Hunk’s, and Pidge’s first year in the Advanced Band. It was also their 11th grade, and the three of them had slowly risen from the bottom band to the top over the past two years. The latter two seemed to fit rather seamlessly into their instrumental sections, what with Pidge bonding with the other clarinet nerds and Hunk -- the precious cinnamon roll -- being loved by the horns.

 

They had already had their first concert of the year, and in that time Lance had met three more interesting people:

 

Allura -- was she born to play the flute or was the flute born for her?

 

Shiro -- his fellow saxophonist, his idol for the past two years.

 

And Keith -- the other jackass saxophonist in his band.

 

Coran’s favoritism for the first flautist was very much apparent, but not completely unwarranted considering that she actually practiced and was most likely the best musician in the entire band.

Coran was a great band director who could conduct like nobody’s business and treated the group like a big family. Lance loved it.

 

The VAA Band had been invited to play on television for the first time in its history. They were to play a selection of holiday pieces that would be recorded and aired sometime in the month of December. Everyone was ecstatic. 

 

Permission slips were printed and returned signed. They were to leave after lunch later that week and return after school’s end -- nobody complained about missing their last two periods.

  
When the day finally arrived, Lance barely managed to sit through his first two periods. When the bell rang to signify lunch, he bolted out the door and into the boy’s restroom to change into his concert attire.

 

Afterwards, he met up with Pidge and Hunk in the hallways. Together they made their way to the library -- the designated meeting area. Other band members were already there and in line for the food. Tables had been pushed together to form a buffet table of sandwiches, garlic bread, and salad. 

 

Ahead of them were Shiro, Allura, and Keith -- though mullet looked more like a third wheel to a couple. It had been Allura and Shiro who Coran chose to play the duet in ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’. 

 

Coran: band director by day, match maker by night.

 

The group moved up in line until they were finally in front of the sandwiches. Keith and Pidge were deep into a conversation about the latest conspiracy theories, Allura and Shiro were lost in their own ~~world~~ ~~ which may or may not include them getting lost in each other’s eyes ~~ as they talked about their upcoming duet together, and Hunk and Lance were starving. 

 

Hunk reached over to grab one of the ham and cheese sandwiches, but the moment he touched the bread’s surface he recoiled and drew back his hand with a yelp.

 

“Hoo! They’re  _ cold. _ ” That got the attention of the others.

 

“Like death,” Pidge and Keith deadpanned in unison, smirking. Hunk and Shiro looked at the two of them disapprovingly. Lance, however, was staring strictly at Keith, lost in thought. 

 

For whatever reason, the word “cold” had made him immediately think of Keith’s eyes. It fit, Keith was constantly brooding, scowling even at his sheet music. 

 

There was another reason why it fit, however. Every time Lance would make eye contact with Keith during practices, his eyes seemed distant. They were harsh and rough around the edges, and so was his gaze. But there were times when they softened from their dark grey.

 

The first time Lance had noticed this was their first concert. They were all waiting behind the curtain to enter onto the stage; the band below theirs was almost finished performing. He had looked at his section, all dressed up in their suits. Shiro was smiling brightly, his posture professional, his saxophone held in sturdy hands. Keith let his instrument hang by its neck-strap as he messed with his tie. Lance unintentionally made eye contact for a brief moment. Keith’s eyes shined violet in the scarce lighting that flooded from beyond the curtain, framed by dark lashes. He smiled lightly.

 

The moment was broken when Shiro turned to help Keith with his tie.    
  


Even though Lance could no longer see the dark irises of Keith’s eyes, he could still feel the  _ cold _ chill that ran up his spine.

 

“ _ Like your eyes _ ,” Lance added on in his mind to what Keith and Pidge had said.

 

Not even realizing that the words had left his mouth aloud until he had five pairs of eyes on him.

 

_ Shit.  _

 

_ Abort mission. _

 

_ Why had he said that, especially  _ **_after_ ** _ “like death”, what the hell, he basically just told Keith he had dead eyes,  _ **_goddamnit._ **

 

“U-uh,” Lance subsequently dug himself deeper into his grave. “‘Cause you have this, like -- uh -- death stare, y’know?” 

 

He directed two fingers at his eyes then at Keith’s as he fumbled his way through the sentence.

 

There was a very poignant  _ pause. _

 

“...Right,” Keith finally settled on before turning around to face Shiro. Everyone grabbed the cursed, cold sandwiches and some garlic bread before moving on in the line.

 

Lance wanted to crawl under the buffet table and never come out.

 

“Nice save,” whispered Pidge sarcastically once the other three were out of earshot.

 

“Fuck off, Holt,” Lance shot back. He glared down at the food on his plate. “And fuck you, cold sandwiches.”

 

Pidge snickered while Hunk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as the trio found a spot at an empty table.

 

_ How was he supposed to play sitting beside Keith **now**? _

 

Lance bit into the low temperature ham and cheese sandwich as he let the inner turmoil rage on in his head.

 

He inhaled.

 

_ Lance was fucked. _

**Author's Note:**

> (Ngl this actually happened to me, I was in Lance's shoes.)  
> Gotta love arts schools emirite
> 
>  my tumblr: retro-pencils
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
